


Property of S.H.

by kitty43



Series: Artwork Inspired [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, minor crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story can be read with "John Calls In", but can also be read as a standalone. Sherlock gets his way, and John must do what he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of S.H.

A story inspired by the artwork above. This was from johnnybooboo.tumblr.com.

 

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed as Sherlock pulled him down onto his giant cock. It didn’t help that Sherlock had worked him up before this, having him dress in a tiny red thong and that frilly pink apron he had seen at the store.

“You look so good baby,” Sherlock groaned. “All dressed up for me.”  Pulling the thong back, Sherlock let it go only wincing slightly as it hit the exposed part of his cock. John’s reaction was much different; the thong had hit his sensitive rim causing him to almost pull himself off of Sherlock’s cock as he screamed in pleasure. Pulling John back down, Sherlock watched as his cock pushed the hole that had gotten smaller around his head widened for the rest of his cock. He loved seeing John tip his head back and shamelessly move his hips up and down. The bite marks he had put on John earlier where darkening to a dark purple bruises the one on his neck would be impossible to hide from anyone that was interested in his John.

“How do you feel baby, dressed up like this?” Sherlock asked. He kept his hands on John’s hips, but just let John ride him. He loved the sight of John moving up and down his cock.

John flushed pink. But his embarrassment wasn’t enough for this to stop. Trying to do this without being noticed, he slid his hand under the apron and rubbed his cock that was still covered by the red thong. “It’s.... it’s....” John stuttered. Secretly, he kind of liked it. But he didn’t want to give Sherlock the satisfaction of knowing that, at least not right away.

“Tell me the truth John,” Sherlock smirked at John’s hesitation. He could already deduce that his baby liked it. But he wanted to hear John say it out loud. “Do you like how the smooth silk feels on your hard cock?”

Trying to get Sherlock to forget the question, John squeezed his around Sherlock’s cock as he went up causing Sherlock to groan, pulling John down until John’s arse was pressed against his pelvic bone. Sherlock didn’t move and held on hard enough to bruise John’s hips for days but also keep him from moving.

“Come on baby answer me,” Sherlock said. When John still didn't answer, Sherlock realized why. Letting go of John’s hips, he grabbed John’s hands and brought them back. Sherlock untied the knot at the top of the apron and tied Jon’s wrist together then pulled him back down on his cock.

“Sherlock!” John gasped at the sudden change.

“You’re not coming, and definitely not touching yourself until you give me an answer,” Sherlock smirked. “Do you like how the smooth silk from the thong feels? And the apron? Do you like how it makes your skin glow even pinker?”

All the while, Sherlock kept forcing John to ride him so slowly that he knew John wouldn’t be able to come. “Because I certainly love this,” Sherlock continued the monologue. He sat up a little so that he could whisper into John’s ear and hit a different spot inside him. “Love dressing you up. Especially in the red thong. Maybe I should go buy more for you, and make you wear them under your pants before you go to work,” Sherlock teased. “Have you wear them all the time and that little piece of fabric would pull so tight over your hole every time you bent over to examine a patient, talk to one of the nurses. Hmmm.... I bet that would make you so hard all the time.”

Panting, John tried to move his hips around to get Sherlock to hit his prostate. John realized that his hands would be stuck there until Sherlock untied them. Moaning loudly, John gave in.

“Yes Sherlock! I love it! I love this! Please fuck me harder!” John begged and moaned loudly. John was surprised when Sherlock let go of his hips. Barely lifting himself up, he started riding Sherlock. John knew he looked like a whore and he felt like one too. Sherlock laid back and watched John desperately try and reach an orgamsim carrising the word he had written on John’s arse. _**Property of S.H.**_

“Please Sherlock, please!” John begged as he rode Sherlock faster. But he knew he needed help.

“You can do it baby,” Sherlock crooned as he watched John’s hole suck him up. “Just keep riding me. I know you can come from just my cock. Can’t you?”

John moaned at Sherlock continued to talk dirty to him. It was like Sherlock was breathing life to all his deepest, dirtiest fantasies.

“You’re going to come for me, when you can,” Sherlock chuckled. “You’re going to come and make a mess of that red thong, come inside it. And when I’m done with you, if you’re good, I’ll give you a clean one to sleep in. But you’re wearing nothing to bed but a thong from now on. I want to be able to see that lovely little tattoo all the time. Hmmm... better yet, unless we’re expecting company, I expect you to be down to just a thong whenever we’re home.”

Going to lift his hands over his head to grab and stroke his cock, John almost started crying when Sherlock grabbed them and held them there. Sherlock slid a hand under the top of the apron and pinched and twisted John’s nippe. The feeling of being held down by Sherlock and forced to come from only a cock up his arse and his nipple caused John to come. Screaming as he did, he slumped forward on the bed.

“Good boy,” Sherlock praised. He pulled John off of his cock, which caused the younger man to whine. Sherlock couldn’t help but chuckled. Sherlock pulled himself up and onto his knees, doing the same for John even though he was completely pliant, and slammed right into John again. John screamed! “Do you like that baby?” Sherlock asked. He stretched his hand up and started playing with one of John’s nipples. “Like how I made you come from just my cock?”

John nodded weakly. He was sensitive from coming just a second ago. He could feel how puffy his hole was. He had no doubt it was red and stretched wide.

“You felt amazing when you came,” Sherlock crooned. “But I held back because I wanted to fuck you like this, when you’re all soft and pliant for me. You’re just taking it so well. Wish I had a picture of how slutty you look, all fucked out yet still wanting more. Do you want more baby?”  

Mewling, John nodded his head. He was so over sensitive that every time Sherlock bottomed out and thrusted in John could only whimper, shake, and let out a small pathetic mewling sound. Even though he had come, John could feel himself coming again. But his cock wasn’t getting hard, crying out he dry orgasmed squeezing around Sherlock hard enough that he winced.

Sherlock couldn’t help but come when John clamped around him. “Baby!” he screamed as he came inside of John. It was one of the more intense orgasms he’s had since being with John. Sherlock kept his arms on the bed; it was all he could do to prevent himself from collapsing onto John. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he slowly pulled out of John, causing the younger man to hiss. “Don’t move. Let me take a good look at you,” Sherlock instructed gently.

John obeyed and stayed on his knees, but he couldn’t help but collapse partially so that his shoulders were on the bed. “Daddy?” John asked in a whisper. John went bright red as the title slipped out. He had been hiding that side of himself, not wanting to scare Sherlock. Poking at the hole gentle he smiled when John called him daddy at least he was being truthful now. “ Yeah baby; nothing broken or torn. Let’s get some sleep and we can play more later.” Taking the apron off, Sherlock used it to wipe off John and himself keeping the thong on John.

“Um Daddy, you said if I was good, I could sleep in a clean pair,” John said. “Was I good enough?”

“Sure baby,” Sherlock chuckled. He got up and rummaged through the drawer for a different pair. This time it was white lace. He helped John out of the dirty one and slipped on the white one. “Perfect,” Sherlock smirked. The white was so contrasting in nature that it would’ve made Sherlock hard again if not for just coming less than a minute ago. John was by no means the virginal angel like he should have been in white. Sherlock loved it! He pulled the blanket over both of them. Pulling John close, Sherlock wrapped his arms around his baby and wrapped their legs together, breathing together as they slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
